De dientes y sorpresas
by Historia
Summary: ¿Qué problematico puede ser cuidar de un bebé?


Este es mi primer fancfiction de Arrow. Ya sabeis como va esto, los personajes que aparecen, no me pertenecen.

Tener que estudiar, sin duda alienta a mis musas. Si ha alguien le gusta mi forma de escribir y tiene alguna petición, puede contactar conmigo en los reviews o por mensaje privado.

Los títulos no son lo mio, por lo que pido perdon de antemano. Espero que os guste.

* * *

El llanto de la pequeña llenaba cada rincón de la mansión mientras que Felicity y Roy se miraban entre ellos desesperados por conseguir calmarla. Nada estaba funcionando.

Roy la mecía de un lado a oro del salón a la vez que intentaba distraerla con cualquier cosa que tenía a mano mientras que Felicity buscaba en cada rincón de Internet cualquier truco que consiguiera aliviar el dolor de la pequeña, sin que ninguno diera el resultado deseado.

Lyla y Diggle estaban fuera de la ciudad en su primera misión con A.R.G.U.S. tras el nacimiento del bebé. Habían necesitado el esfuerzo conjunto de Felicity y Roy, más la promesa de Oliver de llamarlos al menor indicio de problemas, para conseguir que la pareja aceptara la misión.

El día había sido tranquilo, la pequeña era un angelito y, a sus seis meses, estaba en la etapa donde comenzaba a explorar el mundo que la rodeaba, mirando con sus grandes y curiosos ojos a todo aquello que llamaba su atención mientras que se reía a cada ocasión que tenia, mostrando sus incipientes dientecillos, haciendo a todo aquel que la viese que el corazón se le llenara de ternura. Felicity había disfrutado como nunca y a cada segundo que pasaba estaba segura de su actual estado no supondría ningún problema.

Pero eran aquellos dientecillos los que lo tenían en su actual situación. La bebé había comenzado a quejarse a lo largo de la tarde, comenzado a coger todo aquello que tenía a su alcance para llevárselo a la boca y comenzar a morderlo, pero a estas alturas de la noche, el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en ella y su llanto, alcanzo un grado de desesperación que encogía el corazón de aquellos que lo oían.

El ruido de la puerta, alertó a Felicity de que Oliver había llegado ya a casa. Una emergencia en una de sus fábricas en Singapur lo había mantenido encerrado en las nuevas oficinas de Queen Consolidated casi toda la tarde.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó a Felicity, quien parecía que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar junto a la pequeña.

- Creemos que son sus dientes – contestó Roy.

- Hemos intentado casi todo, pero nada parece aliviarle el dolor y este no la deja dormir – continuó Felicity, mientras que lo miraba con desesperación.

Si alguien sabía bien lo que era el dolor, ese era Oliver Queen. Sin dudar en un solo momento, se dirigió a la zona donde guardaban el suministro médico y eligió una gasa lo suficientemente resistente para sus planes, para después dirigirse a la nevera y sacar un poco de hielo. Con habilidad, lo picó y lo depositó en el medio de la gasa, con la que formó un pequeño saco que ató con el hilo que guardaban para suturar las heridas.

Con decisión, tomó a la pequeña de los brazos de Felicity mientras que acercaba despacio el saco lleno de hielo a los labios del bebé, quien al notar el agradable frio sobre sus encías doloridas, se lo metió en la boca y empezó a chuparlo con alivio.

Roy y Felicity miraron con asombro como Oliver, con la pequeña aun en brazos, se movía por la guarida mientras que hablaba con el bebé en lo que parecía ser ruso, a la vez que el llanto se iba apaciguando poco a poco. En cuestión de minutos, Felicity observó maravillada como la hija de Diggle apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Oliver. No fue hasta que Oliver se dio la vuelta y se dirigía al área donde habían colocado las cosas del bebé, que pudo comprobar que la pequeña estaba profundamente dormida.

Fue en este momento, el que Roy decidió que ya era hora de dirigirse a su habitación, dejando solos a Oliver y a Felicity con la pequeña en el salón.

La ternura y delicadeza con la que Oliver se manejaba con la pequeña, terminó de confirmar a Felicity que juntos podrían afrontar todo aquello que les esperaba en unos 6 meses más, si los cálculos del doctor eran correctos. Lagrimas de alivio habían comenzado a caer por sus mejillas. Se habían enfrentado a multitud de peligros juntos y habían salido adelante. Además, tenían el apoyo de su familia, no estaban solos en su siguiente gran aventura.

- Hey, todo está bien. Solo necesitaba entretenerla lo suficiente hasta que el hielo hiciera efecto – le susurró Oliver a la vez que apoyaba sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y acariciaba sus mejillas con sus pulgares, secando con ello sus lágrimas.

Felicity se elevó sobre la punta de sus pies y besó a Oliver suavemente en los labrios, mientras que tomó una de sus grandes manos y la colocó sobre su plano estómago.

- Hay algo que debería decirte…


End file.
